


Big Fan

by RenLuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fangirl Kara Danvers, Pre-Supergirl (TV 2015), Real Life, Set in 2014, Student Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Relationships: Floriana Lima/Kara Danvers
Kudos: 8





	Big Fan

“Oh my god. You’re Floriana Lima!”

The interjection is a little surprising, and when Floriana turns around to see a gorgeous, blondie gawking at her, she’s not quite sure how to react to be quite honest.

“Yes?” Floriana says because what else can she say to something that wasn’t a question to begin with.

The teen frowns a little. “You say that like you’re not sure. Do you not know who you are? Or do you just look strikingly similar to the Actress Floriana Lima?”

Again, Floriana is at a loss for words. She’s an actress, sure, but she’s only had bit parts here and there, nothing significant or well-known enough for her to be recognized on the street, or in a coffee shop as the case may be.

“No. I’m Floriana Lima. The actress. You actually know who I am?”

The teen’s frown fades into a grin. “I knew it. Yes, of course I know who you are! I’m a huge fan.”

“A fan? Of me?”

The teen rolls her eyes. “I don’t understand why you are acting so shocked. Shouldn’t you be used to this? People recognizing you, wanting a picture with you, your autograph?”

Floriana laughs. “Um, I think you might be the only person who’s recognized me. Ever. Believe me, this doesn’t happen often. Or at all, really.”

The Teen’s eyes widen. “Wait, really? People are idiots.” She shakes her head as if for all those poor unfortunate souls who don’t know what they are missing.. “Hi,” she says extending her hand. “I’m Kara. Huge fan of you… and your work, of course.”

Floriana shakes it and smiles. “Nice to meet you.” She looks around the mostly empty coffee shop and back at Kara. “Are you in a hurry? Can I get your coffee?”

Kara’s eyes get as large as saucers and she opens her mouth and closes it a few times. “Oh my god. Are you asking me for coffee? Floriana Lima is offering to buy me coffee. I can’t believe this is happening.”

Floriana lets out a small chuckle. If she were more recognized, she’d probably find what Kara is doing annoying, but more than anything it’s endearing. “Is that a yes?”

Kara bobs her head enthusiastically. “Yes, yes. Please.” She follows Floriana up to the counter and after they’ve both ordered, they stand off to the side to wait for their drinks.

“So you’ve actually seen some of the things I’ve been in?” Floriana asks because she’s still kind of shocked by it.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve seen everything you’ve been in?” Kara says hesitantly. “My favorite character of you is Allison Hutchins in Hawaii Five-0.”

Floriana barks out a laugh. “Thank you. I guess I still can’t believe someone has watched everything I’ve been in. I’m sorry you suffered through some of those.”

Kara shrugs. “It was worth it. I think you are an amazing actress, and hopefully, someone will see that and cast you in something just as awesome as you.” 

Kara gives her a wide smile, but Floriana can see her cheeks blush. Before Floriana can say anything, their drinks are ready, so they grab them and go to a small table by the window.

They spend the next hour talking, thankfully not about Floriana’s acting, but getting to know each other. Kara is in college, almost done with school, and lives for obscure shows, which is how she came across one of Floriana’s. Floriana spends most of the time blushing (like when Kara gushes about Floriana’s acting) and completely enchanted with Kara who is enthusiastic and passionate as well as knowledgeable about many things.

Floriana’s disappointed when her phone goes off to remind her she has a meeting with her agent, meaning she can’t stay and talk with Kara longer.

“Do you have to go?” Kara asks, sounding just as disappointed as Floriana feels.

“Yeah. I have a meeting across town.”

Kara nods. “Well, this was fun. Thanks for the coffee.” She holds up her empty cup.

“Do you… do you want to do this again sometime? Maybe get dinner or something?” Floriana asks, eyes hopeful.

“Like a date?”

Floriana nods.

Kara beams. “Floriana Lima is asking me on a date.”

“You really don’t have to keep saying my name like that.”

“I know, but I like that it makes you blush every time I do.” The statement serves to make Floriana blush more of course. “And yes. I would love to go on a date with you.”

“Great! I will call you later about place and time.” Said Floriana placing kiss at corner of Kara's lips.

When Floriana and Kara part ways, they have plans for dinner the next night and each others phone numbers. And Floriana has never been more grateful she was in that show.


End file.
